One Tiger, One Lion, One Wolf, One Prophecy
by Kiro911Tigron YLST
Summary: Their homes and families have been destroyed by the Khmer Rouge and now, they want revenge. Join our three heroes in their fight for justice as they avenge their fallen comrades. Will they succeed, stayed tuned...  I'll try to update every Thursday...


**One Tiger, One Lion, One Wolf, One Prophecy** by _Your Local Siberian Tiger_

UPDATED Information Guide Version 1.2

DRAX: "Hi there everybody, welcome to my first story here on FanFiction."  
><span>Rachel:<span> "Uh… honey who are you talking to?"  
>DRAX: "Oh you're just in time. I'm just addressing the readers. Anyway, please welcome my partnersoul mate, Rachel Fernandez."  
>Rachel: "Oh… Hi everybody…"<br>DRAX: "What's the matter?"  
>Rachel: "Oh nothing much really. I'm just worried that I might screw it up."<br>DRAX: "Don't worry about it. I'm the writer so I can make you not screw up."  
>Rachel: *sighing* "Well thanks-a-million Darkrai." *smiles*<br>DRAX: "Anyway, I do not own Kung Fu Panda but I do own my OCs"  
>Rachel: "Hope you like it... And just saying, this is only the Information Guide."<br>DRAX: "Yeah, I need to know how many people will review and like this story."  
>Rachel: "Darkrai, I think you're forgetting about something..."<br>DRAX: "Oh yeah. I'm adding Song into the mix and I'll give you the details about the story."  
>Rachel: "And don't forget Mitch!"<br>DRAX: "Oh right, I'm gonna put my best FanFiction friend's OC in here because this is partially dedicated to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Information Guide<strong>

**Speech Legend:**

"ABCD" - Normal Speech  
>*<em>ABCD*<em> - Thought

* * *

><p><strong>Character Information Guide:<strong>

How to use the character information guide

**_Name of Team_**

**Name** | Nickname or More Commonly known as  
><em>Gender<em> and **Type of Animal** (Some of the animal types are not real)  
>Age<br>**Fighting Style** (Some of the Fighting Styles are not Real) | _Special Move_

_**Ravenger Three**  
><em>

**Rachel Fernandez** | Rachel  
><em>Female<em> **Siberian Tiger**  
>15 Years Old<br>**Tiger** Style | _Rapid Strike_

**Kevin Dashire **| Kiro  
><em>Male<em> **African Lion**  
>16 Years Old<br>**Lion **Style | _Burning Fist_

**Quincy O' Malley **| Q  
><em>Male<em> **Siberian Wolf**  
>17 Years Old<br>**Wolf** Style | _Flimsy Hurricane_

**_Failed Avengers_**

**Master Tai-Lung **| Tai_  
><em>_Male_ **Snow Leopard**  
>33 Years Old<br>**Leopard **Style | _Nerve Disfunction_

**Lord Shen** | Shen  
><em>Male <em>**Indian Peacock****  
><strong>29 Years Old  
><strong>Peacock<strong> Style | _Weapon Barrage_

**Zhang Zeal** | Wolf Boss  
><em>Male<em> **Grey Wolf**  
>24 Years Old<br>**Wolf** Style | _Fang Blcokade_

**Rafael O' Malley** | Rafe  
><em>Male <em>**Siberian Wolf  
><strong>18 Years Old  
><strong>Wolf <strong>Style | _Hurricane Gale_

_**The Jade Emeralds**_

**Master Po **| Po  
><em>Male <em>**Giant Panda  
><strong>28 Years Old  
><strong>Panda<strong> Style | _Rebound Attack_

**Master Tigress** | Tigress  
><em>Female<em> **South Chinese Tiger  
><strong>29 Years Old  
><strong>Tiger<strong> Syle | _Reversing Wind Drop Kick_

**Master Viper** | Viper  
><em>Female<em> **Green Tree Viper  
><strong>26 Years Old  
><strong>Snake<strong> Style | _Iron Maiden Thrust_

**Master Crane** | Crane  
><em>Male<em>** Red-Crowned Crane  
><strong>25 Years Old  
><strong>Crane<strong> Style | _Gale Force Crosswind_

**Master Mantis** | Mantis  
><em>Male <em>**Chinese Mantis  
><strong>27 Years Old  
><strong>Mantis<strong> Style | _Phantom Velocity_

**Master Monkey **| Monkey  
><em>Male<em> **Golden Langur  
><strong>27 Years Old  
><strong>Monkey<strong> Style | _Crazy Monkey Combo_

**Grand Master Shifu** | Shifu  
><em>Male<em> **Red Panda**  
>60 Years Old<br>**Five Animal** Styles | _Lightning Vortex_

**Master Mitchicus** | Mitch  
><em>Male <em>**White Tiger**  
>30 Years Old<br>**Tiger** Style | _Lightning Strike _

_**Imperial Council**_

**Master Storming Ox** | Ox  
><em>Male<em> **Ox**  
>56 Years Old<br>**Ox** Style | _Raging Horn Attack_

**Master Croc** | Croc  
><em>Male <em>**Saltwater Cocodile  
><strong>50 Years Old  
><strong>Croc<strong>**odile** Style | _Exo-Scale Strike_

**_SouthEast Tiger Clan_**

**Master Darkrai Xeos** | DRAX  
><em>Male<em> **Asian**** Tiger  
><strong>20 Years Old  
><strong>Tiger<strong> Style | _Whirl__wind Hurricane_

_**Ladies of the Shade**_

**Master ****Song **| Song  
><em>Female <em>**Clouded Leopard  
><strong>26 Years Old  
><strong>Leopard Style <strong>| _Parasol Dance of Death_

_**Lee Da Academy Elites**_

**Master Mei-Ling** | Mei  
><em>F<em>_emale_ **Chinese Mountain Cat  
><strong>25 Years Old  
><strong>Cat Style<strong> | _Staff Destruction_

* * *

><p><strong>Story Details:<strong>

This story has a lot of romance, adventure and surprises in store for you including a bit of humor.

Love Possibilities:

Rachel _has a crush on_ Tai-Lung  
>Tai-Lung<em> likes<em> Tigress  
>Tigress <em>only wants<em> Kevin  
>Kevin <em>loves<em> Viper  
>Viper <em>hugs <em>Crane  
>Crane <em>grabs<em> Mei Ling  
>Mei-Ling <em>wants<em> Mitchicus  
>Mitchicus <em>has to have <em>Tigress

Character's History:

Tai-Lung - Survived and recovered from the Wuxi Finger Hold; Now disowned by Grand Master Shifu, Tai-Lung fights for the redemption of his ex-master's affection; Even if he's on the wrong side.

Shen - Survived and recovered from the explosion; He's now looking for revenge against the Jade Emeralds; The first step of his true (and only) goal, to capture China and all its glory.

Zhang - Rescued by Tai-Lung, he now fights for him and only him even if he has to side with his attempted murderer.

Rafael - A failed Wolf in the eyes of his father, he now fights for the dark side and looks up to Zhang who treats him like his true brother.

Po - Pumped Up from his wins against Tai-Lung and Shen, he is now ready to face anything... (except for Rachel, the Failed Avengers and a rival noodle shop and its secret weapon, the T.I.S. Vegetable Soup)

Tigress - Spent the last 3 months after the defeat of Shen trying to find her origins. How did she get into the Bao Gu Orphanage? Who were her Parents? And who is this newcomer that is getting her all warm and fuzzy inside?

Viper - 3 months after the defeat of Shen, her parents sent her a letter that she is to come home and get married... to a snake she barely knows. What'll she do? Stay tuned...

Crane - Spent the last 3 months trying to find the perfect girl. Has he already found it at the Jade Palace's doorstep? Stay and find out...

Mantis & Monkey - Spent their 3 months like they normally would, joke around, tease others, cause trouble and cause pain to themselves

Shifu - After attaining Inner Peace, he lived a better life and moved on, or had he? Find out in the next chapter...

Storming - Started leading the Imperial Council after the events of KFP 2. Now Banded together with the Jade Emeralds, they'll let nothing take over China.

Croc - After the attack on Gongmen City, he started his own Kung Fu School with a bunch of other Kung Fu Masters, and currently trains over 400 warriors.

Darkrai - No one really knows his past, all they know is that he came from the Philippines, he is the leader of the South East Tiger Clan, he came to China to be taught the art of Kung Fu and his name.

Song - After their split up a month ago, Song decided to come back to the Valley of Peace along with the rest of The Ladies of the Shade to start a Dancing/Kung Fu School and to come back for Po.

Mitchicus - Raised by Master Oogway and one of the first trained in Kung Fu, Mitch fights for his friends or what is right but what will happen when someone abducts his true love.

Mei-Ling - Trained by the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy where she became best friends with Crane, Mei is a fully determined warrior with the abilities that rivals Tigress's but will her abilities fail if she finds true love.


End file.
